The invention relates to ventilation systems in general and particularly to a ventilation system that removes poisonous gas components from an enclosed space.
As a result of firing rounds, toxic gases generated as combustion products, including ammonia (NH3), hydrogen cyanide (HCN), and carbon monoxide (CO), build up inside the turret of the MK-46 Gun Weapon System and EX 50 Gun Mission Module Space. The presence of toxic gases is hazardous to personnel, and restricts their ability to reload and perform gun operations or to perform maintenance during and after firing events.
Currently, clearing of toxic gases from a turret is accomplished by over pressurizing the space, using high airflow to attain a high air exchange rate. This has not been very fast or effective at clearing toxic gases.
There is a need for a toxic gas extraction system that can clear toxic gases in a shorter time.